Happy Birthday Son
by midnightsky0612
Summary: Two-shot. It's Hiccup's birthday and there are two parents who are just itching to celebrate it
1. Stoick

**Guess what HTTYD fans: IT'S HICCUP'S BIRTHDAY! *confetti canons explode and steamers come flying down* so in honor of our awesome one legged viking dragon rider I am making a two shot story for him. But this one is with Hiccup's parents, one parent for one chapter. So obviously the first parent is:**

 **Good old Stoick the Vast! So hope u enjoy the two-shot special**

* * *

There was no question that Hiccup was five years old even though he is physically twenty years old but that's what happens when your birthday is on the most oddest days of the year. February 29 or in other words leap year. Of course being the pride of Berk, the top dragon trainer, rider of the nightfury surely Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third will be spending his fifth birthday.

Sleeping?

No wait he's waking up but it seems like he had other things in mind than spend this special day celebrating. "Morning bud," Hiccup yawned as he stretched his arms and got out of bed as Toothless was stretching himself to be fully awake from some good sleep. That was when he smelt something a little different about his rider so he approached him, sniffing him for a good five seconds until his detective skills finally reached the conclusion. His rider is now another year older so this means that today is what these humans call, Hiccup's birthday. So to let his rider know that he wishes him a happy birthday, Toothless gave him a good pounce to the floor as he licked his rider's face with his dragon saliva again.

However Hiccup was totally oblivious to his friend's actions so naturally he was trying to get the over-sized dragon off him. "Oh come on bud I had to take a bath yesterday because of your licking! Cut it out bud, Toothless you know that doesn't wash!"

Took him a while but he finally got Toothless off of him and managed to get most of the dragon saliva off of him which by now he was already used to these kind of surprise licking attacks. "Alright Toothless we can go flying now." He stated as he went to grab the saddle while Toothless cooed with confusion at the response. Surely his rider knew that today was his birthday and that he just gotten a gift for turning another year older.

Apparently his own questions was answered when he felt the saddle getting strapped on him as they were getting ready to fly off but that was when he heard the familiar booming voice of the chief of Berk, otherwise known as Stoick the Vast and Hiccup's father who was coming up as he called out, "Hiccup! Are you up lad?"

"Yeah Toothless and I were just about to head out flying," Hiccup answered his father, who entered the room with a smiled as he nodded then asked while he looked out the window.

"Do you have any plans for today son?"

Hiccup gave his father a confused look but shrugged and answered in the most honest way possible. "Not really, just flying around the island, maybe join in the dragon race today, work in the forge and help the village out with the dragons."

"Do you think you can conceal those plans for today son?" Stoick questioned, now making Hiccup a little stunned but once again he shrugged while his hand was rubbing against the back of his neck.

"Well I suppose I could but I don't think Gobber can make all those saddles by himself and Gothi does need help on getting her terrors to stop chewing her furniture in her hut, then there's training Gustav with his extra lessons."

"I'm afraid those proprieties will have wait 'til next time son."

Hiccup looked up at his father now incredibly lost. "What do you mean?"

Before either rider or dragon could react, Stoick instantly walked over to him and without hesitation grabbed his son then carried him over his shoulder as he started to head down while the teen was quick to question his father's actions! "Uh dad what are you doing? Why are you carrying me? What's going on dad!? You can put me down, I'm not a kid!"

"Toothless come," Was all Stoick responded as he winked at said dragon who was happy to follow and see his rider trying to find an explanation to why he was getting carried away from his own room. They were soon out the house where Skullcrusher was waiting patiently for the trio as Stoick put his son down but just before the young man could make a run for it, he found himself blindfolded then up on his father's dragon.

"Okay seriously dad where are you taking me?"

Stoick adjusted Toothless's tail before mounting himself on Skullcrusher behind his son as he answered as simple as he could. "Taking you on a well deserved trip to relax a bit but you got to be blindfolded because I can't risk you trying to escape from this trip." He recalled the many times he had to convince his son to take a vacation when the lad was in his teens but he managed to accomplish that after five hours but he couldn't let this happen this time.

"So basically you blindfolded me just so I won't know the way back from where ever we're going?"

"One might look at it that way," Stoick chuckled then patted Skullcrusher to take off. Soon they were up in the sky with Toothless flying right beside them but Hiccup had to call his name out several times jut to sure since he was blinded for the time being. Other than that, Hiccup was still trying to get answers to his father's sudden actions. "Okay so you kidnapped me from our own home, blindfolded me and taking me to some strange unknown place for a vacation that I am forced to go to and not be able to escape which means I'm being held against my own will," Hiccup sighed while trying to hold in his laughter. "Just are you planning dad?"

"You'll see soon enough."

With that they continued to soar through the sky until they finally got to their destination since Hiccup could feel Skullcrusher make good landing as Toothless landed right next to them. That and the fact that Stoick lifted him off of the saddle then removed the blindfold and once he did, Hiccup could only gasp at the sight of the island they were in. He never seen this island before, not even during those times when he and his friends were exploring outside the archipelago, but this island had a wonderful forest along with one mountain plus a beach then there was waterfalls at the side of the mountains as dragons along with birds flew around in the sky.

Stoick laughed at his son's star-struck reaction as he asked, "So what do you think?"

"This place looks amazing..." Hiccup whispered in awe but then his eyes suddenly caught a sight of something red on the bushes so he went to go see what it was, unaware that his father and the dragons were following him. Once he got close, he discovered that it was a string leading through the forest so he looked at his father with a questioning look as the chief just shrugged and suggesting as he pointed to the string's direction. "We should follow it, just for the fun of it."

Still a little confused, Hiccup decided that maybe it would be fun to follow a strange red string despite what how suspicious this seems. So there they were, following the string through the forest until the string stopped since it was tied around two fishing poles that were in front of a lake so the father and son didn't hesitate to approach those fishing poles which so happened to have an empty basket and a small pouch of bait. "What do you say son?" Stoick asked with calmness as he handed Hiccup one of the fishing poles, "Wanna to do some fishing? Or are you going to hunt for trolls again?"

Hiccup was confused at the sudden appearance of all this but he nodded while turning a little red, "Sure why not, but in my defense, the troll incident happened because managed to convince my six year old self that they existed." The two had to laugh at that memory so they spent this morning fishing until the after came so they and the dragons enjoyed some caught fish even though most of them ended up spitting water at the two when they fished them out of the water. Not to mention that they both fell in the water when one of the fish had a strong hold on the string. It wasn't until long that they finished their lunch that they began to have fun in the lake, splashing water at each other having a good time!

That was until Hiccup suddenly heard some noise coming from bushes so when he turned around to see who was there, no one was there but there was another trail of red string just waiting to be followed. Before they could follow it, they had to dry themselves first and once they were done, Hiccup was on the led again as he followed the trail of string which was longer than the last trail.

"So dad you sure you have nothing to do with the sudden string trails?" Hiccup asked, trying to find clues to be the missing pieces that could fit in the puzzle he was thinking of. "I mean this couldn't be just coincidence."

Stoick only shrugged, trying to hold in his grin. "I'm positive I have nothing to do with this, I just brought you here for a vacation."

"Alright then."

So they just continued to walk, Hiccup still curious about everything while Stoick had to quickly grab something from a tree and managed to hide it from his son's eyes while the dragons grinned, knowing exactly what was going on. They were wondering through the forest for at least a half hour, which was spent retelling hilarious stories of the past, even stories of Hiccup's mother was included until they were at some kind of dead end. "Hmmm," Hiccup looked down to see the string going under this _dead end_ so he stretched his hand through it, which proved that it was only some vines hanging around.

He was about to go through but Stoick stopped him as he stepped forward and insisted, "I'll go through first, you know just to make sure it's safe. I'll tell you when to follow me in."

"Okay," Hiccup nodded so he watched his father go through then waited for a signal but heard nothing which started to worry him until finally he heard his father whistle but before he could, Skullcrusher and Toothless both pushed him forward and through the vines! He stumbled through, catching himself from falling on the ground but he jumped when he heard loud cheering and dragons roars, all shouting:

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP!** **!"**

There he was, in a cover like spot in the forest where table were set with food, cake and presents as he could see Gobber, his dad and his friends through streamers in the sky as their dragons shot fire up as they clapped and cheered! But it wasn't just them but literally the entire village were there clapping and cheering 'Happy Birthday' as he just stared amazed.

He felt his father pat his back as he smiled, "Happy twentieth birthday son."

"FIFTH!" Snotlout shouted with amusement, earning himself a punch in the gut from Astrid.

Stoick just shook his head at his nephew then looked down at his speechless son. "So what do you think?" He didn't hear Hiccup say anything for a minute until he finally stated, "I-I don't have the words..." His father then handed him a small book, waiting for him to open which he did and it revealed to be a small portrait of the Haddock family which included Valka, Stoick, and baby Hiccup, all smiling.

"This was the only portrait painted of us as a family," Stoick explained, "Bucket was able to draw a copy but the first one is at home. That day your mother highly insisted that we have our portrait, kinda like a gift for you when you just born."

Hiccup held the picture then he chuckled as his forest green eyes were getting watery as he brought his arm up to wipe those tears away which sent the wrong message to his father who asked with concern, "Are you alright son? Was this too much?"

"No, no," Hiccup laughed, putting his arm down even though his eyes glistened with tears. "I'm just too happy I guess, thanks dad."

Stoick let out a breath of relief as he them embraced his son who was happily able to hug him tight. "Happy birthday Hiccup."

And with that they spent the rest of that afternoon and night partying and feasting to celebrate Hiccup's birthday and boy did that party seem to go on forever, meanwhile in an island miles away from the celebrations, there was a mysterious dragon rider softy singing happy birthday to a picture of her baby son that she managed to draw. Hoping for one day to be able to celebrate her son's birthday.

* * *

 **Part one is done, now off to part two**


	2. Valka

**IT'S HICCUP'S BIRTHDAY! *confetti canons explode and steamers come flying down* so in honor of our awesome one legged viking dragon rider I am making a two shot story for him.**

 **So this is part two and this time it's Valka's turn to celebrate her son's 21st birthday! This one is based on the Frozen short "Frozen Fever" except it's without the singing and the little snowmen.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"No no no that portrait makes him so lonely," Valka commented when Bucket showed her a painted portrait of Hiccup standing alone looking as serious as any chief would. Bucket sighed then tossed the shield to the side then went back to painting then showed her a painting of the Haddock family standing next to each other but looking a little too serious. "Um, too stiff."

Trying to hold in his groaning, Bucket tossed that shield, painted and revealed Hiccup and her standing as they watched Stoick's ship burn which instantly got Valka to shake her head. "Goodness no! We can't do that Bucket!" Even though it's been a year since Stoick's death and that she and Hiccup finally managed to accept the fact that he is gone, it was still a sensitive topic.

Bucket then smacked the shield against his head which resulted it to break in two as he tossed the pieces to the side, using the last shield to try one more time, and this one had the Haddock family with around over each other's shoulders with their dragons right in front of them. Now that got Valka to clap her hands together as she nodded, "Yes that's perfect Bucket! Now I just need to put it in it's right place." She grabbed the shield and placed it standing right next to a large cake that has green frosting with a nightfury topper on the very top. "There we go, perfect."

She looked to her right, seeing Mulch struggle to put the streamers up in the Great Hall as she was quick to rush over to help him. "Careful Mulch, we can't have any accidents or disasters."

"Don't worry Valka, I assure that I've been hanging streamers like these for every birthday celebrated in Berk," Mulch reassured her so she left him to his business, ordering villagers in the hall to be careful and finish up the preparations as she whispered to herself. "Focus, focus. This must be perfect. Remember Valka this is for Hiccup, this is for Hiccup."

"Relax Valka," Gobber chuckled as he hobbled over to her as he passed Bucket who's face was flat on the floor with exhaustion. "The Great Hall looks great with everything in here. I'm sure Hiccup will be very pleased with this."

"Gobber's right ma'am," Astrid shouted from the top of the ladder holding one end of a giant banner with Eret son of Eret holding the other end of the banner that stated in big red letters, ' ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP'_** while Stormfly was on the floor as she shot her spine shots to hold the banner up. "Everything is absolutely perfect here so there is no way that anything will go wrong. And I'm sure that Hiccup will love this."

"Thank you lass, I need that," Valka smiled until she sneezed which caused Eret to look down at her with concern as he asked, "Uh are you feeling alright? Sound's like you got a cold there."

"No, no I'm fine," Valka reassured the ex-dragon trapper as she checked the tables once more to make sure the food and plates were perfectly set. "Besides it's just a sneeze and today is Hiccup's birthday so as his mother I must be here for him to make this day perfect."

"You know Valka everything is fine here, besides you're not the only one who was concerned for a perfect birthday for Hiccup," Gobber chuckled, recalling Hiccup's sixteenth birthday. "I remember when Hiccup turned sixteen, it his first year celebrating it with his father finally being able to celebrate it with him and boy did Stoick ever drove the village crazy that he tried to make everything perfect. But he was so busy that he nearly forgot the guest of honor until he found Hiccup sick in bed so he spent that day taking care of the lad." He remembered the panicked face Stoick had which until now was still humorous. "But the rest of the birthdays were amazing for the lad, especially last year's which I told you about last week."

"Yes with the kidnapping, the island, the string trail, the fishing and the surprise party," Valka recalled, feeling guilt fill her up since she wasn't there for her son to celebrate with him for all those years. "But now Stoick isn't here...So I must be able to make all those lost birthdays and make this perfect."

"Then I suggest you go check on him at home in bed," Fishlegs pipped in as he and Meatlug along with the twins were finishing up bringing the food. "Yesterday's daily chiefing was too much than usual so he went to bed late so he should still be sleeping."

"You heard him Val," Gobber smiled as he began to push her to the door as Cloudjumper was following from behind. "Go wake the lad up and lead him through your special birthday surprises and leave the rest of this with us."

"Alright Gobber but make sure nothing ruins anything in here," Valka listed as she was near the doors. "Make sure everything here is set and perfect."

"Don't worry Valka, I'll make sure everything stays in one piece," Astrid smiled, giving her a thumbs up and with that Valka was out the doors and headed to her home to wake the birthday boy up. However she didn't realize that she left an open bag of dragon nip on the table where a couple of terrible terrors were.

* * *

There snuggled up in his bed with his blanket covering him was Hiccup sleeping to recover his energy that was used up from yesterday's chiefing but he didn't realize that Toothless was awake and near the door to signal Valka that he was in bed.

Valka smiled at the sight of Toothless while Cloudjumper was waiting outside so she went up stairs seeing Hiccup sound asleep so peacefully that she nearly couldn't bring herself to wake him. Nearly. She walked over beside his bed, gently tapping Hiccup as she whispered, "Psst, Hiccup."

"Yeah..." Hiccup yawned, still half asleep and unaware that he was talking to his mother.

"Do you know what today is son?"

"...Bath day for Toothless..."

"No, it's more special than that. It comes once every year."

"...Peace treaty day..."

"No, it comes once every year but in your case, every four years."

"...Leap year..."

"Your close son, but it's extra special for you."

"...Your birthday..."

Valka chuckled at her son's failed guessing attempts since he was half asleep so she gently shook him, giving him the correct answer. "No son, it's your birthday."

"...My birthday..." Hiccup muttered still asleep but it wasn't until Toothless licked him so much that he fell off of bed with a yelp muttering how the nightfury's saliva wouldn't wash off until he finally noticed his mother. "Oh hey mom." Valka smiled as she helped her son up as she stated, "Happy birthday Hiccup." Now the message was finally through Hiccup's brain since his eyes lit up with realization as he laughed, "It's my birthday? Man time does go fast."

He was silent, remembering that this is his first birthday without his father but Valka lifted his chin up to look straight into her eyes, "I know, I wish you father was here too but he would want you to celebrate you birthday without any sadness... And today you will be happy, because you never had a real birthday before except for the ones when you used to do think that I was eaten." She grabbed his hand as she led him down the stairs and before she opened the door she added, "But this time, son, I'm going to make up for all those years, and make today the most perfect birthday for you." She then sneezed but this time twice which instantly brought concern to Hiccup.

"Um mom are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm not sick at all son," Valka reassured her son, opening the door as Cloudjumper dropped an end of a green string that was leading towards the village. "Besides, there's a lot of catching up to do and a string of gifts to follow."

* * *

"SNOTLOUT GET HOOKFANG UNDER CONTROL!"

"YOU TRY STOPPING HIM FROM TRYING TO EAT THOSE STUPID TERRORS UP!"

"HOW DID THOSE TERRORS EVEN GET LIKE THAT!"

Astrid could see flying droopy terrors making Hookfang angry enough to light himself on fire but everyone is trying their best to calm him and the terrors down before any damage could be done to the festivities. Which should be easy...

"RUFF, TUFF DON' FEED THE REST OF THE DRAGON THAT DRAGON NIP!"

Or not...

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Whoa mom I think this bunch of presents and the singing chorus of children are more than enough but I think you should be heading to bed and get medical attention like right now," Hiccup insisted as he struggled to hold the huge amount of gifts the string led him and his mother to throughout the village.

"But we're not even at the best part son," Valka smiled, pulling her son forward to see the dragons perform a flight show just for him while she kept sneezing but she managed to continue on. There was more groups of children singing happy birthday to him which he could have enjoyed but was too concerned for his mother's health since she still didn't stop sneezing.

She was leading him around town showing a new gift each time until they found themselves flying on their own dragons, soaring in the sky with the whole flock of dragons. "Alright mom I think that's enough for today, we should head back and-"

"But it's your birthday Hiccup," Valka whined, standing on her legs on top of Cloudjumper which made the dragon panic since she wasn't sounding or walking like herself than usual. "We gotta continue your birthday thrills." She soon was dancing around her dragon's wings, urging him to fly higher as she mumbled to herself about flying and dancing while repeating happy birthday Hiccup over and over! "Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy birthday!" She didn't realize how her son was trying to warn her about how dangerously high she was going since she kept chanting, "Happy, happy, happy birthday Hiccup!"

That was when she lost balance on Cloudjumper when she sneezed again but this time she was fell off his wing plummeting to ocean cliffs now causing great panic to both Cloudjumper and Hiccup! Hiccup gasped, nearly losing all the air he had as his eyes widened in fear as he shouted in panic, " **MOM!"**

Without hesitation he and Toothless dove down as fast as the speed of light as he held his hand out to reach for his mother until he finally reached for her, pulled her in to sit behind him as they flew back up to land in the middle of the empty village. Well Hiccup didn't notice that the village was empty since he feeling his mother's head as he told her, "Oh gods mom what were thinking falling off of Cloudjumper, I could have lost you! Please don't scare e like that again!" He embraced her tightly, "Look you're burning up, please just admit it mom..."

Valka sneezed then sniffled as she finally gave in. "Alright...I'm sick..."

Hiccup sighed as he helped his mother up as they headed to the Great Hall to get some broth and find Gothi but she was feeling so guilty so she apologized with a tone of regret, "I'm so sorry Hiccup, I just wanted to make today a special and perfect birthday for you but instead I nearly gave you heart attack and ruined it, again."

"You didn't ruin anything mom," Hiccup reassured his sick mother with a smile. "Come on let's just get you some soup and then head home." The moment he opened the door he could hear dragons roaring as everyone inside shouted:

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

"Wow!" Hiccup gasped, surprised to see the great hall decorated and some of them having scorch marks but it was perfect as everyone chanted happy birthday as Astrid went over to give him a kiss and say, "Happy birthday babe."

Valka was about to make a birthday speech but Hiccup was quick enough to grab her as he told her, "Alright mom to bed with you," He then turned to the rest of the village, "The rest of you guys can celebrate but I got a sick mother to happily take care of." He swore he could almost hear Gobber laugh and claim that he saw this coming but the village still celebrated anyway.

 _LATER THAT EVENING..._

Hiccup was spoon feeding his mother some warm broth while Toothless wrapped around blanket around her to make sure she was warm as the young chief commented with a chuckle, "Best birthday gift ever." Now that got Valka confused as she asked, "Which one?"

"Letting me take care of you," Hiccup answered, and with that the mother and son embraced each other in a long hug as Valka whispered for the last time before she sneezed again,

"Happy birthday Hiccup."

* * *

 **And that's that.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP :)**


End file.
